Contacten Gwendolien
GEALLIEERDEN * Silvio Escudero is mijn loverboy, een passionele Spaanse kunstenaar die woont en werkt in Gent. Hij is een aanstormend talent. Met zijn recente werk 'Eros en Thanatos' hoopt hij definitief door te breken. Gelukkig weet hij niet dat IK het was die dat werk in zijn plaats afwerkte in de nacht van 31 augustus op 1 september - terwijl ik hem was? Anyway, Silvio is een goeie vangst voor nu, al wou ik dat hij niet zo melodramatisch deed nu en dan, it turns me off... En zijn windhond Amadeus stinkt! CONTACTEN * Bob Attaby is de ultieme Texaan! Met zijn cowboyhoed en flamboyante gedrag doet hij net alsof heel de wereld van hem is! That being said, deze would-be Indiana Jones is een handig persoon om te kennen, aangezien zijn 'hobby' als exotisch schattenjager hem nu en dan aan onschatbare historische voorwerpen helpt. Ook al zijn die dan meestal, ahum, 'niet geheel koosjer' verkregen, ik krijg ze wel vermarkt. * Eddie Draulans is de veilingmeester van HuvAK. Ik weet hoe hij in elkaar zit: hij is door en door corrupt! Bepaalde kunstwerken geraken niet verkocht en verschijnen vervolgens bij hem thuis, of ze worden opgekocht door zijn kompanen. Maar we werken best goed samen, aangezien hij wellicht evenveel weet over mij... Daarenboven lijken we tegenwoordig een gemeenschappelijke vijand te hebben: Myriam Bauwels lijkt ons beiden te viseren! Kunnen we daar misschien samen iets tegen? * 'Tom': Vraag me niet wat de echte identiteit is van 'Tom', ik heb er geen idee van! Het enige wat ik weet is dat ik via ingewikkelde omwegen redelijk vlot schaduwachtig verkregen kunstwerken weet te 'helen' via 'Tom'. LOCATIES EN ORGANISATIES * 'La Recluse d'Arduinna': Het adres dat paps ons gaf, de plaats waar we zijn moeder en zus zouden kunnen ontmoeten. * Huis van Gwendolien: DOOR LISA VERDER IN TE VULLEN * Ouderlijk huis familie Depaepe: In de Malem wijk ligt het huis waar we opgroeiden en waar onze ouders nu nog wonen. We waren er pas te gast voor een barbecue om de vrijlating van Matthias te vieren! * HuvAK is de nieuwe naam van mijn werk, dat voorheen 'Flanders Antiques' heette. Onder invloed van de nieuwe directrice, Myriam Bauwels, wordt het heruit gevonden als een zogeheten 'huis voor de promotie van actuele kunst en de artistieke emancipatie van de Gentenaar'... ANDERE PERSONEN * Myriam Bauwels is de nieuwe directrice van mijn werk, nu het HuvAK. Ze wil het huis omvormen van winstgevend orgaan naar een 'artistiek emancipatorisch kunsthuis'. Ze beweert dat ze daarvoor zowel voldoende financiële middelen heeft als het oor van de Raad van Bestuur. Ze duwde alvast de rolstoel van Mevrouw Goethals de vergaderzaal binnen op haar kennismaking met ons. Aangezien dat de voorzitter is van de Raad van Bestuur van het nieuwe HuvAK, vrees ik dat ze het meent. Ze uitte zich alvast erg sceptisch en streng naar mij toe, toen ik haar na de vergadering alleen sprak. Kan ik haar paaien? * Mevrouw Goethals is een beroemde mecenas voor de kunsten en een naam die sinds decennia alle artistieke deuren opent. Ook al is ze oud en zit ze in een rolstoel, ik zou haar niet graag onderschatten... * Nele Depaepe: mams! Ik ben altijd al haar lieveling geweest. Mama is ook een kunstenaar en ze heeft heel wat mooie kunstwerken gemaakt! * Luc Depaepe: paps! Wat ziet hij toch af, mijn slimme, lieve papa, in zijn rolstoel, hij kan zelfs niet meer naar zijn geliefde bib om te gaan werken! Maar wat bazelde hij recent toch, over 'Lucas Morrigan' heten in plaats van Luc Depaepe, over een tovenaar zijn, wat was dat allemaal? * 'Meneer Proper' bood als enige tegen me toen ik in een openbare verkoop ging voor dat vreemde barnstenen amulet. Daarna dacht ik hem te zien in de gevangenis toen ik Matthias ging ophalen en bleek hij als advocaat te hebben gewerkt voor hem. Navraag leerde dat men hem niet kende bij dat pro deo advocatenkantoor 'Mertens en Torfs'. En nu blijkt dat ook Magali hem zou hebben gezien, als een zogenaamde dokter in het ziekenhuis? Hoe zit dat? * Birgit Morrigan: Paps onthulde pas dat hij nog een zus heeft die Birgit heet en bij haar moeder Caitlín - onze oma! - leeft? Hij gaf ons een adres, wij plannen om hen te bezoeken. * Caitlín Morrigan: Paps onthulde pas dat zijn mama - onze oma! - samen met haar dochter - onze tante Birgit? - leeft. Hij gaf ons een adres, wij plannen om hen te bezoeken. * Rachida is mijn nieuwe kuisvrouw. Zolang ze maar niks breekt of steelt! * Bjorn Wagemans is de Human Resources Manager van HuvAK en bestiert bovendien de financiën van het huis. Myriam Bauwels zei dat ze via een 'HRM rapport meer inzichten had gekregen in de medewerkers van onze organisatie', wat stond daar over mij in? Want ze uitte zich erg sceptisch naar mij toe! Heeft Bjorn slechte dingen gezegd over mij of Eddie Draulans? * Jenny Lucas: Jong, knap, getalenteerd, ambitieus, charismatisch - ah! Jenny trekt de aandacht met de knappe evenementen die ze organiseert met de spullen die IK aankoop en krijgt vervolgens alle eer! Ik heb aan An gevraagd om meer info over haar in te winnen. Blijkbaar zit ze met een pijnlijke scheiding. Kan ik daar iets mee? An heeft beloofd dieper te graven in hoe dat zit. Of doe ik dat beter zelf? * Koenraad Depoortere: PLACEHOLDER * An is administratief medewerker op HuvAK. Goed ja, in theorie is ze beschikbaar voor alle medewerkers, maar dat betekent toch niet dat ik haar niet als mijn secretaresse mag gebruiken hé? Zo vroeg ik haar al om informatie op te graven over Jenny Lucas.